Akisu nerai no Konohagakure - The Thief of Konohagakure
by Autredmonde
Summary: When one Uzumaki Naruto kept his presence hidden after being condemned to the filthy streets of Konohagakure, a single apartment remains empty, and a day is marked as the birth of a legendary shinobi, Akisu nerai no Konoha. The thief of Konoha. NarutoxSharingan NarutoxNotOP
1. Chapter 1

**When one Uzumaki Naruto kept his presence hidden after being condemned to the filthy streets of Konohagakure, a single apartment remains empty, and a day is marked as the birth of a legendary shinobi, Akisu nerai no Konoha. The thief of Konoha.**

A blonde child with cerulean blue eyes and dimmered amber hair scampered through the dark, the comfort-less toy lay lone on the muddy floor, it's beady eyes almost separated. His clothes were clawed apart, covered in a mass of crusty, dry blood that contrasted in comparison to his sickening skin. The antiquated cans were discarded as the remaining scraps were removed. Said boy was no master in the art of stealth, still oblivious to the commonly used tricks. He had only managed to place his hands on the minimal food because the general population had no intentions of touching the contaminated food.

Stealth was needed in order to effectively steal, to reach that esteemed level, training was required, which could only be obtained through use of the shinobi academy; a place reserved for the more noble ninja and civilian clans of Konoha. His non-existent lineage, and the unknown source of his unnecessary and inhumane punishments meant seclusion was vital for survival.

If only he knew.

For all nights that he chose to remember, the comforting, isolated ground that had been deemed his home had also been his bed. The starry sky could be seen, as the street was only dimly lit, unlike the more crowded places of Konoha, in which, the luminous lights hid the unknown beauty. But alas, it was their choice to remain idiotic and oblivious to what lay beneath a mere facade.

Sleep did not come easy that night, nor was it restless. As soon as dark came, nightmares would flood his mind, causing him to shiver and tremble from the frightening scenes that replayed within his mind. All attempts of forgetting the past were with no avail.

It showed him what he did not have, along with hope and determination. The warm, silky sheets of a bed and the loving nature of a parent were all achievements he strived for, even if claimed impossible, the thought of it was enough to make even the weakest of men, including himself, capable of accomplishing any feat.

The orphanage had kicked him out a few months ago, and each night grew colder, and each step was in the direction of the feared death lord. The warden had granted him independence, smiling as she wished him a happy birthday, while pointing to the street. He wasn't reluctant to leave, even if the independence would be a false claim, so long as he was forced to roam this cruel world, independence was not possible, but the great Naruto would never succumb to such level.

When morning finally arose, he quietly crept in the shadows of Konohagakure, indulging in the secrets of the shinobi way, watching as the newly instated genin practiced jutsu, something foreign to measly civilian like him.

While practice would prove beneficial, he was no god who could control thunder with a flick of the wrist. His only hope was to practice his art.

He rushed from the training grounds, slowly creeping along the darkness located even in the brightest of lights. He continued until an empty lot was reached, fascinated by the unfamiliar place, he entered, noting the rustic odor.

He knelt down on the ground beside a nearby body, choking as he glanced at the unsuspecting victim. Blood was splattered across the ground, in a pattern only obtainable by a single method. Bruises were spread along the victim's muscular body, indicating a lost fight.

Even to an innocent boy such as Naruto, it was no mystery as to why the man lay still, on the obviously uncomfortable stone.

He was dead.

Naruto brushed his fingers along the man's forehead, before silently praying for the deceased. He claimed the weapons as his, before moving along.

Eventually, he came to a shrine, decorated with towering pillars and perfectly carved statues of warriors and warlocks. He slowly strolled through the building, sound echoing as his feet came in contact with the ground. Naruto came to a stone boulder, embodied with foreign language and symbols. He placed his hands upon the gold case that stood on a tripod of forms. Not bothering to open it, he left in the direction originally walked.

"Shit," were the only thoughts of a watching individual.


	2. Chapter 2: Academy

That night was a restless one; galling pain clutched his head, his miniscule hands grasping his now blemished face, threatening to hand him over to his worst fear; sleep.

And then it stopped. The world that had previously been spinning wildly and irrationally halted, an array of red and black and black and red that swirled and staggered, until the surroundings became fogged and cloudy, and the movement of each creature that scurried along the path was visible, and the volume of each step taken by the bypassing civilians increased, and the wind no longer raged as it formerly had.

Blood seeped from his eyes, though the pain now long gone, and the questions now settled, but the array of colours still present, lulling him into a deep sleep.

Naruto awoke in a vibrant room, with an elderly man towering over the sturdy bed, suspiciously eyeing the young boy.

He glanced to the side; a patient clinging onto his arm, whimpering as he waited, he then looked to the other side; a crude boy with beady, dark eyes, simply sitting; emotionless and disinterested.

It scared him, the peculiar place with _fancy _equipment and _smiling _faces, so unfamiliar that the very thought that entered his developing mind seemed logical. The elderly man didn't seem capable of capturing him, his bruised and disfigured limbs only proving more convincing.

As he sat up, the strength of the adamant iron pulled him back. But, he was determined to escape, even if the consequences were uncertain. He gritted his teeth as the iron scraped along his fair skin, and his joints popping as they moved apart.

In a flash, a hand pushed his chest backwards, firmly keeping its position.

"Don't be stupid," spoke the croaking, timid voice.

Naruto numbly nodded, silently complimenting the old man on his superior strength.

The crinkled hand moved away, only to move to the iron, smothering the rusting material in a blue substance.

Naruto pulled against the chains again, only to be paralysed, watching as the man and his associates quietly chuckled.

When his movement returned to him, he opened his mouth, wishing to speak, though only to be interrupted.

"Who are you?" asked the man, examining his face shielded by multiple layers of mud. The boy had piercing cerulean eyes; unfortunately, it was the only noteworthy trait.

"Akisu" faintly spoke said boy, fiddling with his slim fingers.

"Thief?" responded the man, finding himself a little impatient, though taking into consideration the boy's nature.

Naruto gave a slight nod, not wanting to provide any information that may hint at his true identity.

"Say, Akisu, how would you like to enrol at the ninja academy? You did have exceptional determination," he replied again, wanting to watch over the unusual boy.

He stared, stunned at the absurd and unexpected suggestion, his dream for survival, simply offered to him as if he were a noble clansmen, "y-yes," he spoke, not doubting his decision.

**le next day**

Naruto approached the crowded region, holding his hands together to ensure they would not grasp onto an item that was not his. The thick layer of mud no longer concealed his face; replaced by a dark face mask to hide his features.

He swiftly darted into a nearby alley as he saw the familiar faces of merchants, heaving himself up the water pipes, and onto the creaking rooves.

When he arrived at the academy, startling eyes peered at him, watching each of his movements as he entered the classroom.

He wished the eyes away, and they succumbed to his demands, coincidentally as the teacher appeared.

"Akisu, welcome," he said briefly, before scratching notes on the blackboard.

Naruto squinted as he stared at the symbols, attempting the transfer them to his notebook so he could decrypt the message later.

When the bell rung, indicating the start of break, he followed the energetic children out, though opting to sit on a lone, mossy rock.


	3. Chapter 3: The man with a plan

Naruto stared at the growing piles of paper before him, his head already aching. He flung his body towards the ground, thrashing his limbs against the rigid stone, allowing his chilled tears to freely fall. The more he raged, the sharper the pain and colours now commonly seen.

The colours remained a mystery to him, rarely were they present, and in those rare moments, all the surroundings seemed to stunt him, paralysing him as the eerie man had.

He had fallen to the bottom of the rankings within the academy; socially, physically and mentally. He simply didn't know how to interact with children; he attempted to do as they did, though only succeeded in directing disheartening laughs towards him. Naruto's inability to read and write meant he could not learn anything; the teachers not bothering to heed attention to a hopeless boy.

He opened the metal vent, brushing the coating of dust away before placing the papers in the crowded space, creeping back into the warmth of his sleeping bag, acknowledging the peering stars and moon.

"Goodnight mother, father, wherever you are," he whispered softly, fluttering his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

A shadow, camouflaged by the dark of the night stood watching from afar, listening to the young child's hopeful speeches, though with limited sympathy; he too, had been an orphan.

"Sir, it appears the homeless rate has increased; small children patrolling the streets of the red light district," spoke a man, smirking as he placed paperwork on the man's desk.

"Orphaned children do not count as homeless children, fortunately. Akatsuki? Make sense of this for me, dear student," replied the man, rubbing his aching forehead.

"The child wasn't from the orphanage, _dear sensei_. Now this Akatsuki I speak of are rumoured to be after the tailed beasts."

"I know of no such child, speak no more of it. Any idiot wanting to go after the tailed beasts should not be taken seriously; the ones that do not roam are extraordinarily powerful and safely guarded. Onto the more, _important_ and _relevant_ information, how goes the Icha Icha books?" responded the man, releasing a perverted giggle.

The white haired male stared bitterly at the man, though only briefly, "Ah, girls! So much work, not enough play Sarutobi-sensei!" he replied, handing the man a book.

Jiraiya glanced to the side, noting the esteemed, former Hokages of Konohagakure, and his beloved student. He then condemned the room to silence, before moving to a topic that both had not dared to speak about.

"Naruto, is he as safely guarded as the others you spoke of?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared down numbly at the unscratched table said to be built by the first Hokage, "I'm doing all I can, yet all I am actually doing is growing weak and old."

Jiraiya walked out, with a single thought in his mind.


End file.
